


Husband and Wife

by QianLan



Series: February Flash Fics (2018) [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bickering, Confessions, Established Jessika Pava/Rey, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Poe and Rey have a confession to make...





	Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the SWWA's February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was: Accidentally Married.
> 
> Today's pairing is Poe & Rey.

 

 

 

“Copy that,” Poe said.  He muted the comm link and kept his eyes forward.  If he looked at her, they were going to have to talk about what happened.  And if they talked about what happened, he was going to have to face the fact that when they landed, he was going to have to tell Finn what happened.  And after he told Finn what happened, he was probably going to have to find a new place to sleep for the night… _maybe every night_ , he mused.

 

Rey groaned.  “Seriously?”

 

Poe pretended to ignore her.

 

She gave an annoyed sigh and turned, her eyes boring into Poe.  “Of every being I’ve ever met, you have to be the absolute easiest to read.  It’s like you broadcast on a special Force frequency all your own.”

 

 _Just keep looking forward_ , he told himself.  _She’s trying to bait you._

 

“Oh, would you quit avoiding me already,” Rey said, grabbing his arm and tugging.  “We have to talk about this, and seeing as we have,” she looked down at their instruments, “about twenty minutes before we hit atmo, I think now is the time.”

 

Poe reluctantly turned to look at her.  “Finn is going to kill me.”

 

“Jess isn’t going to be too happy, either, but if we explain to them—”

 

“Yeah, right.  _Oh hey, Finn, love of my life!  You know that mission you didn’t want me to go on?  Well, it turns out that not only did I nearly get killed, but I also might have accidentally married your best friend.  Oh hey, Pava!  I married your girlfriend_.”  Poe shook his head.  “I know how that ends.  That ends with Pava kicking the hell out of me and Finn giving me the silent treatment.”

 

Rey groaned.  “You’re being over dramatic.”

 

Poe lifted an eyebrow.  “About Pava?”

 

“Well, no, not about Jess, but…”  Rey frowned.  “Finn will be reasonable.  It’s not like we did it on purpose.”

 

“We’re married, Rey!”

 

“Very aware of that, Poe.  I’ve been aware of it for the two days you’ve been moaning about it.”

 

“What,” Poe said, finally turning fully to face her.  “You don’t like being married to me?  I’m not good enough?”

 

Rey let out a groan and leveled an annoyed glance at Poe.  “Are you kriffing serious right now?”

 

Poe crossed his arms and pouted.  “Some beings would say that I’m a catch.”

 

“And some would say you’re kriffing insane!”  Rey leaned forward.  “Besides the fact that you have the wrong…”  She shook her head, gesturing at Poe’s crotch, “parts.  There’s also the fact that I love Jess.  Not to mention the fact that I’m pretty fond of Finn.  Remember him?  The guy you’re engaged to?”

 

Poe harrumphed and pulled his arms in tighter.  “It’s still nice to be wanted.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “Poe,” she said.

 

Poe held the pout for another second before he broke into a grin.  “I’m just kidding,” he said.  “But still, _ouch_.”  He uncrossed his arms.  “You could at least pretend a little.  I mean, I may not have the right parts, but you’d be lucky to have me,” he said.

 

“And you’d be lucky to have me,” Rey countered.

 

“Damn straight,” Poe said.  “Still doesn’t solve our problem, though,” he said, fiddling with some dials.

 

“We explain the situation, that it wasn’t our fault—”

 

“It was the only way they were going to let us hide in the village!”

 

“Exactly,” Rey said. 

 

“And it’s not like anything happened.”

 

“Ewwww, no!”

 

“Hey,” Poe said, pointing to himself.  “I’m a catch, remember?”

 

“Yes, but…”  Rey shook her head.  “But, but, but we’re so in love with them that of course nothing happened.  Even though,” she added, “we are two incredibly attractive people that anyone would be lucky to have.”

 

“Exactly,” Poe said.  “Lucky.”

 

Rey shook her head, trying not to roll her eyes.  “So,” she said, “it’s settled.  We’ll get off the ship.  We’ll explain the situation to them—”

 

“We’ll ask the General for an annulment.”

 

“—And that will be that,” Rey said.

 

“Easy peasy,” Poe said, and for a second, he believed it.  Then, his brain started going through likely scenarios again.  “They’re gonna be so pissed,” he mumbled.

 

“So pissed,” Rey repeated.

 

Poe closed his eyes.  Then, he had an idea.  “We could not tell them?”

 

“Poe,” Rey started.

 

“No, hear me out!  It was one little village on an unnamed moon in the middle of nowhere.  We could just…pretend it never happened.”

 

“But it did happen,” Rey said.  “Besides, the General is going to know.”

 

“She always knows,” Poe said dejectedly.

 

“Exactly,” Rey said.  She then set her shoulders.  “No, it’s better if we just march down the ramp and face them and say,” her voice faltered, “ _I accidentally married Poe_.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said, “could you maybe not say it like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like marrying me would be the same as marrying Snoke?”

 

“I didn’t sound like that.”

 

“You sounded exactly like that!”

 

“Well,” Rey said, “what’s it gonna sound like when you tell Finn.”

 

Poe took a deep breath.  “ _Finn, buddy, I…ummmmm, I just…_ No…”  Poe shook his head.  “Let me start over.  _Finn, buddy_ —”

 

“Yeah, be sure to call him _buddy_ ,” Rey muttered.

 

“You want me to do this or not?”

 

“Sorry.  Continue.”

 

“ _Finn, buddy, Rey and I needed to hide out in this little village, but they wouldn’t let us come in unless we were married_ ,” Poe then forced the fakest chuckle Rey had ever heard, “ _so it turns out that Rey and I sort of, I mean, kind of, got married?_ ”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s so much better than mine.”

 

“Well, at least I didn’t sound like marrying you would be the worst thing ever!”

 

“Because it wouldn’t!”

 

“But marrying me?”

 

“I didn’t have a tone in my voice,” Rey said.

 

“You totally had a tone in your voice,” Poe countered.

 

“This is Resistance Base Beta, you are about to clear atmo,” a voice said over the comms.

 

“Roger that,” Poe said, shooting a quick glare at Rey before he moved to take over manual control.  “We’ve got you locked in.”

 

“Move to position five-nine-three.”

 

“Check,” Rey said.

 

Poe took a deep breath as the ship started to jostle.  He looked over at Rey.  “See you on the other side?”

 

Rey nodded and gave him a grim smile.  “We can do this.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn blinked and then turned to look at Jessika, whose smile was slowly growing.  “You what,” she asked.

 

“Ummmm,” Rey said.  “We sort of had to—”

 

“It was the policy of the village,” Poe interjected.

 

“Yeah,” Rey said, “It was one of their most sacred rules that—”

 

“The two of you got married,” Finn said.

 

“Yes,” Poe and Rey answered at the same time.

 

The General moved her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.  Several of the techs and pilots gathered around them were already snickering.

 

“So,” Finn said, “you two are married?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, hanging his head.

 

Rey reached over for Jess.  “We didn’t mean to!  It was just…”  She looked to Poe.

 

He shrugged and looked at Finn.  “I love you?”

 

Finn and Jess shared another long look before both bursting into laughter.

 

“Can you imagine these two married,” Finn asked her.

 

“No,” Jess said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  “It would be a disaster!”

 

“Hey,” Rey said, insulted.

 

“Yeah,” Poe added.  “We wouldn’t be that bad.”

 

Finn and Jess, and now the others, started laughing even louder.

 

Rey took Poe’s arm and hooked hers through it.  “I think we’d make a good married couple,” she said.

 

Jess doubled over.  “Honey, you have to stop!  I can’t breathe.”

 

“You guys are mean,” Poe said.  He turned to Rey.  “I think you’d make a wonderful wife!”

 

“And you’re a catch,” Rey insisted.

 

“I know,” Poe told her.

 

The General put up her hands and the laughter eventually died down.  “Why don’t the rest of you get back to work?”  She turned to Rey and Poe, “And why don’t we see how we can annul this marriage,” she said.  Then, she paused, cocking her head to the side.  “That is, if you want it annulled.”

 

Poe and Rey groaned.  “Not you too,” Poe said.

 

Leia shook her head, smiling.  “Just had to be sure.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn added.  “Maybe the two of you fell in love.”

 

“I guess that means you and I will have to get together,” Jess said dramatically, grabbing Finn’s arm and fluttering her eyelashes.

 

“It would serve you right if we did fall in love,” Poe said, following as the General led them towards command.

 

“Yeah,” Rey said. 

 

Finn chuckled, jogging over beside his fiancée and giving him a quick hug.  “We’d be devastated.  Wouldn’t we, Testor?”

 

Jess wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist.  “Totally.” 

 

“You don’t look devastated,” Rey said.

 

“Yeah, you look like you’re going to tease us about this for the next week,” Poe said.

 

“Oh, it’s gonna be longer than a week,” Finn said.

 

“So much longer,” Jess added.

 

“See,” Poe said, “this!  This is why I didn’t want to tell them!”

 

Rey took Poe’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  “I know,” she said, shaking her head.  And then, with a smile, she added, “Next time, I’ll know to listen to my husband.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
